


Dadi-Daughter Training

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blindfolded, Day 24, Whumptober 2020, no.24, training lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: Red gives his daughter, Dazzle, a lesson.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Dadi-Daughter Training

“An irken needs to be able to fight no matter what,” Red said as he secured the blindfold. “Even when they can't see.”

“But won't I get ocular implants?”

“Only if you make it into the military or your eyes are damaged,” Red replied calmly. “And implants can still get damaged in combat anyway.” He stepped back to assess his student. “This lesson is to see if you can find me. Every five seconds, I will change my position and you will point to where you think I am.”

“Hehe, no problem.” It was said with such arrogance that Red would have almost been proud.

“We’ll see. Now begin!” He walked two metres to his left.

He would have almost been proud… if it weren't for the fact that this was going to get much harder for her.

His student turned her head. “There!” She pointed slightly to his left.

“Good,” he said, choosing to count it.

“Yeah, I heard you walking!”

“Did you?” Red asked, still in the same spot.

“Yeah, those heels are so loud!” 

Taking advantage of her talking, Red moved behind her and smirked at the back of her head. He waited silently to see if it had worked.

She didn’t move. “Okay… should I go again?” she asked instead, revealing he had been successful in sneaking around her.

“Dadi?” she aked after a couple moments. “Are you ignoring me, Dadi?”

Red remained perfectly still. She would have to figure it out herself. Then his PAK silently alerted him that time was up and he moved a few steps to the left as she spoke.

“Wait, did we start again?” she asked.

After a few moments, she huffed. “Alright, guess we did.”

_ ‘Finally,’ _ he thought to himself, watching as she listened and turned about in a circle.

“Hmm, you’re… there!” she whirled around and pointed off to the right.

“Wrong.”

_ “What?!” _ She whirled around to face him. “Irk!”

“You have to concentrate,” Red reminded her. “Anytime you’re talking instead of listening, your enemy can move undetected.”

She sighed. “Fine. Let’s do this again. And this time I’ll get you!”

“Are you ready?”

“Uh-huh,” she said, her tone mirroring one of his perfectly.

“Focus.” Then he moved with silent steps.

“Are you still there?” she asked after a moment. “You’re supposed to move.”

He came to a stop at her right.

After a minute, she grinned. “Wait a sec,” she said thoughtfully. She raised her antennae and cocked her head. She swivelled them about.

After a moment, she stuck her tongue out and had her head cocked so comically, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“A-ha!” She pointed to him.

“Fair,” he agreed. “Taking advantage of your enemy’s slips is very good.”

She grinned. “Told ya I’d getcha!”

“And again,” Red said, undaunted, and moved silently to another spot.

“No, I gotcha already,” she said and turned and pointed to him. “I knew exactly where you went this time. I heard you  _ breathing.” _

“Very good!” He knew she’d get it once she actually paid attention. “Now, let’s make it harder.”

“Harder?” she repeated, curiously.

“Now this time, not only do you have to find me, you have to  _ catch me _ too,” Red said.

“Catch you?”

“That’s right, Dazzle.”

_ “Pfft! _ Easy! Let’s do this!”

“Alright,” he said and moved silently away from her.

She blindly followed him. He changed directions, sneaking off. She kept going forward.

Then, his boot scraped against the floor ever-so-slightly, but she heard it. She turned towards the sound and came after him.

He danced out of her reach, watching her carefully. She perked up her antennae and swivelled them about to get a sense of where he was. Finding him, she headed to where she knew he was.

Again he danced out of her reach and she paused.

“Irk, this is hard!”

He just smirked at her as he waited for her to make a move.

She turned away from him and took a few steps towards the wall instead.

She shook her head. “Okay, this is really hard. It’s not fair if you don’t make  _ any _ sound.”

Red smirked, pointedly not making a sound. She had to learn, after all.

She wandered about in short zig-zags, seeming not to sense him at all.

He crept closer to her, but she didn’t turn to him.

He moved even closer, staying alert and carefully keeping silent, ensuring that his boots didn’t scrape this time. He also kept his breathing down to an absolute minimum so that wouldn’t alert her either. Not all enemies breathed loudly, after all, and an Irken could hold their breath for an incredibly long period of time.

He came closer until he was right behind her, and mocked her by mimicking her own movements.

_ “HA!” _ Suddenly, she spun around and threw her arms around his waist. “GOTCHA!”

“OH! You sure did!” And she did. Fair and square.

“YOU fell RIGHT into my heinous trap!” she boasted as she hugged him tight. “And now you’re my unlucky prisoner!”

She held him in a bear-hug, so he gave a heavy sigh. “Yes, yes, you did. So, now what are you going to do?”

“Well, since I won, you have to… take me to the cafeteria and buy me the biggest, most fancy dish of ice cream they have!” Still blindfolded, she grinned toothily up at him.

He chuckled.

“And if you’re nice, I MIGHT share with you,” she added to sweeten the deal. “And NO brothers! Just us.”

He laughed. “Alright, alright, that’s fair. We’ll continue tomorrow. Now, let’s go get cleaned up and get ice cream.”

She took off her blindfold and threw it in the air. “HEEE- _ YES!” _

Red easily caught it and affectionately patted her shoulder as they headed for the changing rooms.


End file.
